The present invention relates to a novel isolated plasmid, plasmid pCG2, and a process for producing the same.
The role of vectors in gene engineering is stated clearly in Recombinant Molecules: Impact on Science and Society, Miles International Symposium Series No. 10, edited by R. F. Beers and E. G. Basset, Raven Press, New York. The usefulness of plasmids as vectors in gene engineering is recognized on the host-vector system of Escherichia coli. Recombinant DNA technology has also been developed on industrially useful microorganisms other than Escherichia coli, such as amylase-producing Bacillus Subtilis, antibiotic-producing Actinomycetes and alcohol-producing yeasts. Since vectors are essential for recombinant DNA technology, plasmids and phages have been searched for in these microorganisms.
Microorganisms belonging to Corynebacterium glutamicum or analogous species thereof are used in industrial production of useful substances such as glutamic acid, lysine and the like. A plasmid, or phage, useful as a vector in the microorganims belonging to the genus Corynebacterium is essential to establish recombinant DNA technology on these microorganisms.